Counting Stars, Dreams & Wishes
by IamMyselfIamMe
Summary: Lucy Heartaphilla was a girl with very simple dreams and wishes - from wanting her father to notice her to finding her true love. When she turns 21 her father does something unimaginable that ruins her life - making her live with a bunch of men that she doesn't even know until she chooses to wed one of them! AU!
1. Broken Dream

Chapter one: Broken Dreams

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V Informing You Readers

Lucy Heartaphilla was a girl with very simple dreams and wishes. From wanting to please her parents to finding her true love. For over 10 years, she has been trying her very best to make her father proud. That she could be a proper women like dead mother. Her father never even notice his daughter though; all he cared about was power, money, and himself for he was a man of no selflessness.

The only time he did notice her was when he wanted more power, more money. And she absolutely loathed him for that. When her 21st birthday came around, he did something that she could never forgive him for. Her forced her to choose a groom out of several men that she didn't even know. Then she made a very bad mistake; she told him that she would only marry someone that she knew. That is why she is in her current predicament; her father decide since she wouldn't marry until she knew them, the boys would have to _live with her_ until she was engaged to one of them.

So now that you know what going on, lets get on with story alrigt? :3

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. Inside Her Room

"God fucking dammit! Mother fucking father, making me do this! I hate him, I HATE HIM! I wish that I was never born..." I kept ranting for about 2 hours until Virgo knocked on my door

"Hime, some of your suitors are here." She told me as soon as I told her to come in.

"Which ones Virgo?"

"Natsu Dragoneel and Zeref Blackeart, Hime. What do you want me to tell them?"

"Is father already gone?"

"Yes."

"Tell them I'll be down later, also Virgo, do I have to wear a dress when I go to meet them? 'Cause I don't wanna, I hate wearing those damn things."

"No Hime, you don't have to wear a dress."

"Good, you may now leave Virgo."

"Punishment Hime?"

"No Virgo, no punishment. And don't you dare say that around the guys down stairs or ask them that."

"Hia."

As soon as the door closed after her, I fell a top my bed groning. Never had I thought that this would really happen to me.

~~~~TIMESKIP, 30 MINUTES LATER~~~~

I walked down the stairs to see black and pink haired men. Man am I in for it.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartaphilla. Pleased to meet you." I said as I was at the bottem as the stair case. They looked at me, their black eyes staring at my face; I started to get angry. "I hope that you two know that it is rude to stare at people. So will you please stop."

"Sorry, my name is Zeref Blackheart. Pleased to meet you." The black haired one spoke to me.

"Hey, my name is Natsu Dragoneel. Nice to meet you Luigi!" I glared at the pink haired man, a tick forming on my forehead.

"Fuck it. VIRGO! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANCE!" The guys looked shocked that I, an extremely high class women, swore and yelled right in front of them.

"Yes Hime, what do you need?"

"Can I just die or become an old cat women? Maybe run away...? ANYTHING so I don't have to deal with this shit. I don't care what my damn father said, this isn't going to work out and I am sure as hell not going to married to any of those suiters that he chooses for me." I was all ready at my limit and had only met two of the boys that I had to live with.

"I'm sorry Hime, but you can't do that. Please don't kill yourself though, you are extremely important to me as well as several others and it would greatly sadden us if you took your life. If you ran away your father would spend lots of money to find you."

"I really don't give a fuck out my father, though I do care about you so I won't kill myself just yet... Would you two stop fucking staring at me? I don't give a damn that I'm swearing and if your going to be living with me for any time, your gonna see that I love to swear and hate acting girly."

"Wow, just wow. I have never ever in my life time meet a girl like you before." Zeref stated.

"I.. I... I don't know..." Natsu was at stalemate.

"Whatever, Virgo when are-" I was interrupted by the door bell going off. I walk towards the door and opened it. Outside there was two guys - one with black hair and the other with a blonde coloring that was a couple shades lighter that mine.

"Hello, welcome to my 'lovely' home. Who might you two be?" The black haired one raised an eyebrow at while the other one smirked.

"I'm Sting Eluffie and this is my friend Rogue Cheney. We are here because of Jude Heartaphilla... Who are you Blondie?" I hated this 'Sting' already.

"Shut it, you light bulb before I kick you. I am Lucy Heartaphilla the girl that you have to live with. Don't you dare be a smart-ass with me." I told him before opening the door wider so that that they could walk in.

"Oh, so Blondie has bite." Thats it.

"Fuck it. 'Lucy Kick'!" I swung my leg up and kicked him in the face.

"Hime! Please stop. I told you yesterday to NOT do that!" Virgo yelled out.

"Holy shit! I think that you broke my nose! Rogue help me for god's sakes!" That fool starts yelling while rolling around on the ground holding his face as blood trickled through his fingers.

"Fuck it, Virgo I'm going to my 'Happy Place' before I kill myself. I cannot deal with this shit. Peace out." With that, I left to go to a special room that was built just for me.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V. Just After Lucy Left

"I am in total shock right now. Is she normally like this?" Zeref asked Virgo while Rogue and Natsu sweatdropped at the question.

"Yes, warning unless you want that," Virgo pointed at Sting, "to happen or worse, than I suggest that you don't push her. She is someone that has a really short temper. She is also very strong so don't under-estimate her."

"What is her 'Happy Place'?" Rogue asked after a moment

"A room full of punching bags, weights, and training dummies. There is also daggers, swords, bow and arrows, and some scythes in there. Each she has mastered."

"Oh god, we're all going to die!" Natsu wailed.

* * *

Hope that Lucy doesn't seem to OOC, to be honest I gave her my personality... well some of it... Hehe

Anyways, I hope that you guys liked my story. This is my second Fan Fiction, if you wanna read my first just go to my profile.

Rate and Review, I love reading your guys' comments - they make me so happy! :3

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL

Thank you for reading and see you in the next update :3


	2. The Hell?

Chapter 2: The Hell?!

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V. After Lucy Left

"She's a damn demon."Sting said twenty minutes later, though his voice was stuffy because of his broken nose. "I mean, how in the hell are we going to survive living here with that damn monster."

"I bet she could even scare dragons!" Natsu mumbled.

"Forget about dragons, that woman could scare fucking Satan into peeing his pants." Sting replied back.

"Oh, shut up! It's your own fault that she did that you bakas! Maybe you should head Virgo's warning; you'd be perfectly fine then." Zeref yelled at the two complaining men.

Rogue was about to speak when the doorbell rang. Virgo walked over to the door and opened it. Outside there was 3 boys one with blond hair, one blued haired, and lastly one with raven hair.

"Hello, welcome to the Heartaphilla house hold. I am Virgo, who might you be?"

The one with the raven hair went first. "I am Grey Fullbuster... Why in the world are you here Pinky?"

"Fuck you Ice Princess, I'm here so I can marry Lucy."

"Hell no! Like she would marry you, you fucking pyro!" Grey yelled at him

"What's this? More have come? Fucking lovely... Hey there I'm Lucy Heartaphilla, the girl that you're supposed to live with." Sting paled.

"You are not a girl, you're a fucking demon!" Sting yelled out.

"Thanks for the complement fucking light bulb. Anyway, Virgo have you seen my little babies? I need to give Fro, Happy, and Lector a bath and Fro's costume needs to be washed because I think that she was playing in the mud again. Also I need you to contact my sweet little Wendy and Erza. I need their help if I'm going to be dealing with all these boys."

"Hai Hime."

"Another thing, this goes towards all of you besides Virgo." She turns to look all the guys in the eyes before speaking slowly. "Three things: 1- You do NOT choose who I marry, that's my own choice. 2- If you make any of my babies upset, I'll fucking slit your throat. 3- I think all you would like to stay in shape, yes?" Everyone nodded besides Virgo. "I will let use my 'Special Room'. ONLY if, I am down there though, I don't want anything broken."

"One question, who and what are you babies? Oh I'm Laxus Drayer by the way." The one with blond hair said.

"They are my exceed. I have five, well four of them. I gave one to my sweet little cousin Wendy, but she leaves her here so that I can take of Charles ."

"Can we meet them?" This time it was Natsu who spoke.

"Sure. Lets see who should you meet... oh I know, let me go get him." With that she vanished into the house.

"I guess I should introduce myself now, I'm Freed Justine." The one with green hair said.

* * *

Rogue's P.O.V. When Lucy Got Back (for the second time)

"Okay, Lily come down and meet some of the guys that I will be living with." She called out to the ceiling. _Why in the world is she calling up to the ceiling? _I thought.

"Sure Lucy, battle form - yes or no?" A voice said back. _The hell?_

"Umm, come down- wait come down in chibi mode then as soon as you introduced yourself, go into it. I wanna see their faces when you introduce yourself." _What in the world is going on here? Is she playing a prank on us or something?_

"Okay I'll be do-" The voice was cut off by wailing

"LUSHY LECTOR'S BEING MEAN TO ME! MAKE HIM STOP!" A blue blur was coming into the room very fast.

"Happy wh- oaf!" The blur slammed right into her chest making her fall over. 2 seconds later a sickening crack was heard.

"LUCY! Shit Happy! You know not to do that when she's not prepared to catch you!" A black blur zoomed down from the ceiling going near Lucy. "VIRGO WE NEED HELP, LUCY IS UNCONSCIOUS. GET CAPRICORN, SHE'S STARTING TO LOSE BLOOD!" The black blur turned out to be a cat with wings. After the cat checked her vital signs he transformed. _Wait what?!_

The Exceed, I think it's called, picked up the unconscious girl bridal style and turned to us. "What do you think you're doing? Don't just stand there do something!" The Exceed left running. Zeref, Freed, Grey, and I followed after him while the others just stood there in a daze.

"Where is Lulu? LULU WHERE ARE YOU?" A little Exceed came up to me. It has green fur and was wearing a pink froggy outfit. "Fro wants to know where Lulu is. Do you know where Lulu is mister?" 'Fro' had a worried look in its eyes.

"Yes, she is in the infirmary." I replied with no emotion in my voice or face.

"Why? Is she all right? What happened to Lulu to make so she had to go there?" The little Exceed was about cry, its eyes were filled with tears and its lip was quivering.

"The blue Exceed launched him self into her chest, knocking her over and making her slam her head against the tiled floor. She went unconscious and started to bleed so the black Exceed, Lily I think his name was, transformed and picked her up. That's what happen; all this happened less than a couple minutes ago." I told Fro. That seemed to calm it down a bit.

"Fro will take you to the infirmary right now, because she needs to see if Lulu is alright." So she's a girl, go to know. The most unexpected thing happened next - Fro grew white angel like wings and picked me up with her tail. "Now we can get to Lulu much faster mister." With that she took off.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope that you like my second chapter for this story! Anyway... For upcoming stories (that I haven't published yet) I need some OCs, as many as I can get. I doesn't matter if they're girls or boys, good or bad, and stuuf like that. So please if you have an idea for one or more post them in the comments or P.M. me.

Keep on posting comments cause I LOVE reading them, they also put me in a good mode :3! Anyway if you need to tell me anything, don't be scared to say it to me cause I love when you guys talk to me. :D

I sadly do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it.

Please Rate & Review :P


	3. Poll

Hey guys this is not chapter, sorry about that though I will be updating very soon. Anyway Travaller07 and I are planning on doing to different story together for Fairy Tail. One of them will be posted on my account while the other one will be posted on Travaller's account. Sldly we can not decide which story we will do first so that's were you guys come in. Travaller had the smart idea of making a poll so we did that. We need you guys to decide who goes first IamMyselfIamMe or Travaller07


	4. Someone Who Cares

Chapter 3: Someone Who Cares

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V. Infirmary

I awoke to a pounding headache; something nuzzled soft my check gently. I turn my head to see little Frosch hugging my me. I smile at her. I sit up only to pushed down by somebody, I turn my head to see Zeref standing there along with Rogue, Grey, Freed, and a man with blue hair and a tattoo under his eye.

"Stay down Lucy, you hit your head damn hard. To be honest, I thought that you were going be out until tomorrow but you surprised me again." Zeref told me. I look him in the eyes and frown.

"I'm fine, I've had worse then a small bump to the head. Besides this happens on a weekly basis because of Happy and Lector." I reply, then to try to get up again only to pushed down again by Zeref.

"I don't care if you've had worse, you were bleeding so you are going to stay down for at least another hour or two." This time it was Rogue who spoke.

_'Why are they doing this for me, this is our first time meeting and yet... Why? Why do they care about me? How am I of any importance to them?_ I thought myself. Grey looked at my face, a tiny bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Lucy why do have such a confused look on your face?" Grey finally asked me.

"Because no one - besides my exceeds and a few others - normally cares about me. I am the sole person that takes care of me, no one else. No one has taken care of me since I was 7 years old. That's why I'm confused!" I spoke softly, tears starting to fill my eyes.

"What? No one, I mean NO one should have to deal with suffering like that. Lucy, from now on we will care for and about you, so you never have to experience the pain of loneliness again. I promise you." Zeref and Rogue told me, speaking at the same time. The tears spilled from my eyes making trails down my checks.

Some thing goes for me, and I bet Grey and Freed as well." The tattooed man told; I looked over to him

"Who are you?" I deadpanned, he fell over anime-style while the others sweatdroped.

He got back up and answered me. "That's to be expected, sort of... Anyway, I am Jellal, Jellal Fernadez. I came about 20 minutes after you were knocked unconscious. 10 minutes after I came, a man named Gajeel Redfoxx came." I laughed a little at his expression.

"Sorry about that, how long was I out?" They look at me.

"Fro thinks that Lulu was out for about 5 hours!" I turn to my little Frosch and my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

"You to be kidding! 5 hours! 5 DAMN HOURS, WHY DID NO ONE WAKE ME UP!? Dammit to hell. Fro I need your help, come here." The others looked at me - not Zeref and Frosch though - with shocked expressions. Frosch puts her ears near my mouth and I start to whispering. "'Kay, here's the plan. I need to get out of here so you need to use your wings and bring me to the high window that none of them can reach. We do this when I say go alright?" She nods her head.

"Lucy what are you planning?" Freed asked me.

"Nothing... Fro NOW!" I yelled.

She sprouted her wings and used her tail wrap me up around the waist. She brought me up to the highest window - that was at least 20 feet in the air and had a 3 foot edge on the inside of the house as well as the outside - and sat me there.

"Lucy please get down from there!" Jellal yelled up at me.

"Nope!" I popped the 'p' as I yelled back down.

"Why are you even up there?" Freed called.

"Because I have some things that I need to do. I just can't lay around in bed all day. Plus I hate laying in bed when I don't want to. That's why." I told them while smirking. They started making complaints and excesses so I ignored then. I turn to look at Frosch, who was sitting in front of me on one of the support beams. "Come on Fro, lets go talk to Virgo then give you a bubble bath."

She beamed at me. "Fro wants a bubble bath! Fro wants a bubble bath!" She starts chanting which grabs the guys attention. They look at each and smirk before turning to up towards me and Frosch.

"Hey Fro! We'll give you a huge bubble bath if you bring Lucy down for us~!" Rogue yells at said Exceed. She looks down at him, her eyes wide.

"Really? You will give Fro a bath? Lulu, hey want me to bring you down so that they can give Fro a bubble bath! Can Fro bring you down?" Frosch was smiling the whole time she spoke.

"But Fro they don't know where the bath is. Who can they give you a bath if they don't know where the bath is?" I question her, already knowing that I will win. Frosch's smile disappears at the thought of them not knowing where her bath tub is. She looked dow at them again before speaking.

"How can you give Fro a bath when you do not know where Fro's bath is? Lulu want to know." She questions them. The boys start to panic when the door to the infirmary slam open revealing Natsu, Sting, and man that I haven't met yet. I'm guessing that his name is Gajeel Redfoxx.

"Is Blondie still down for the count? Gajeel would like to meet her." Sting asks them. An angry tick mark appears on my forehead when he calls me 'Blondie'. I glare at him before talking.

"Shit-head my name is Lucy! Do you want me to break another bone in your body? Cause I can sure as hell do it again, fucking light bulb!" He looks up at me before smirking

"That was just a lucky shot. Besides, how are you going to get me when you're all the way up there?"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU IN YOUR DAMN SLEEP YOU FUCKING LIGHT BULB. BE PREPARED CAUSE YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR OWN FUCKING DEATH WISH!" With that I jumped down from the window.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy jumped down from the window, landing gracefully on the ground, but at the same time cracking it from the brute force.

"Frosch! Go get 'Silent Night' for me. I need her at the moment." The blond girl calls toward the small Exceed that seemed unfazed.

"Sure Lulu! Fro will be back in a minute!" With that Frosch flies through the open window.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Rogue and Zeref walked over to her, looking to see if she was alright, but still being careful as they did not want her wrath to be unleashed upon them.

"Fine. I've jumped from higher." Said girl says as if it's an everyday thing to say. Freed and Jellal look surprised while Gajeel, Grey, and Natsu look impressed. Sting, on the other hand was scared shitless at the moment.

"That's a great first impression you got there Bunny Girl. I like you already." Gajeel suddenly tells her.

"Thanks. I like nickname so I'll let you, and you alone call me that. I guessing your Gajeel right? Jellal told told me your name and when you arrived. Sorry that I couldn't meet you, I was knocked out by my little Exceed, Happy, when he slam into me without me being prepared."

"Gihi, yeah I heard about that. Seems like you took a hard hit to the ground. Also heard that you broke bee boy's nose when you met him."

"Sure did. He shoulda kept his mouth shut. I warned him but he didn't listen. A small kick to the face shut him up real nice though." Lucy smiled at the memory of kicking Sting in the face.

"Fucking devil woman, that's what you are." Sting mumbled while rubbing his hurt nose.

"Actually, I thought it nice to finally have him be quite for once. I sick of hearing his voice every second of the day." Rogue spoke up, his face had a thoughtful expression on it. Sting looked at his long time best friend with a hurt expression on his.

"Rogue~! I thought that you were on my side, not the devil woman." Sting told said man.

"I thought it was funny seeing you roiling around on the floor because of what Luce did." Natsu said. 

"Luce? Thank god your not calling me Luigi or else you would receive the same punishment thats coming for Sting." Lucy told Natsu.

"I, for one, thought that you deserved it Sting. It was your own fault when you didn't listen to what Lucy said." Zeref said towards the blond haired man.

"Lulu, Fro has returned with 'Silent Night'. Virgo told Fro to to tell you that she polished it for you." Frosch back in through the window holding a deadly looking scythe.

The scythe had an shiny solid obsidian handle that was 6 feet tall with few diamonds around the bottom half. On the top half there was plain obsidian until around the blade where there was a couple sapphires. The blade was a pure solid platinum blade with blue diamond dust coating it, giving it a blue tint.

"Meet my beautiful baby. I got her for my 12th birthday present from Lily. She's my favorite scythe and weapon to use. Her name's Silent Night."

* * *

CILFF HANGER! Whats gonna happen to Sting when he gets his 'punishment'!

Thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far! I love it when you do, so please review often!

I still need those OCs, so please send them in.

Another thing, if you're reading my other story, 'Fallen Angel', please know that I have writer's block so I won't be able to update later this week or next.

If you liked the story please rate and review.

HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL, NOT ME, JUST SO YOU KNOW!

See you in the next chapter, goodbye~!


	5. DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!

HEY YAL! How are you awesome people doing! I have some good and bad news so lets go with the bad news first

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I have decided to put Fallen Angel on hiatus until March or the summer of 2014. I know what your thinking... WHY, WHY MUST YOU DO THIS SELF-CHAN? Well I, personally love this story and I love all you out there who are supporting me on this story as well as my others. I cannot thank you enough.

The reasons why I am putting this story on hold are~

1) I have the cursed thing called school; I'm not the best student for some of my classes and I need to study a little more than I normally do

2) I lost some of my inspiration, which really sucks cause I do love this story

3) I have writer's block for this story... Well I kinda do. I know what I want to do in the future for Fallen Angel, I just can't figure out what I want to do for it right now

4) Even though I have not gotten any flames on any of my stories (yet), I still think that my writing skill are very awful. I mean I keep messing up on the smallest of things! So I keep thinking that I need to rewrite my stories so that you guys can like them. Cause guess what? YOU GUYS ARE MY TOP PRIORITY! And I mean that in a good way too.

* * *

GOOD NEWS~~~~~

1) Traveller and I are going to start writing our Co-Op stories soon (YaY)

2) I have come up with TWO more story ideas that I think you might like! One of they are kinda biased on my life and a movie that I saw sometime ago. The other one is going to be a bit perverted, cause truth to be told - I'm a pervert! (Not a huge one!)

3) I am going to try my best to update at least once a week, on EACH story (besides Fallen Angel)

* * *

So yeah, I'm very sorry if you are disappointed because of the hiatus but I will make it up to you as much as I am able to! So please just keep reading my other stories and keep reviewing too!

Bye Bye~


End file.
